Sergeant ScritchyScratch
Sergeant 'ScritchyScratch of the Cat Police '''is a supporting protagonist in Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure and the hidden main antagonist of Rat Movie 2: The Movie. He is the seemingly noble leader of the Cat Police, who is eventually revealed to be a planet-destroying intergalactic alien. Appearances Sergeant ScritchyScratch has appeared in the following: * Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure * Rat Movie 2: The Movie Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure In the first Rat Movie, ScritchyScratch appears and introduces himself to Sgt. Pickles and the Fat Officer. He and his team of fellow cat officers are apparently here to investigate the commotion in the nearby bar (that has been overtaken by the Rats), but Sgt. Pickles informs him there's nothing to worry about. However, ScritchyScratch notices that Sgt. Pickles has a rat on his shoulder, and instantly discovers the rats' presence. The Giant Rat, leader of the rats, freaks out and attempts to drive off with his crew, but they fatally crash, and ScritchyScratch congratulates his team for saving the day. The victory doesn't last long though, as their Cat-Shaped UFO destroys Earth. Rat Movie 2: The Movie The sequel takes place in an alternate universe (perhaps the cat aliens rewinded time or travelled into another dimension to obtain their true goal before destroying Earth). ScritchyScratch orders an attack on the Dog Capital off-screen, and hires a (quite blatant) cat spy to follow the rats into it as the dogs bring them there to tell them about the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, which has the DNA of every single creature on Earth. The cat spy announces that the infiltration was a success, and reinforcements arrive as the dogs begin to fight back. The Giant Rat quietly flushes the toothbrush down the toilet, and it ends up in a junkyard. Dick "Dastardly" Richard sees footage of this, and while Trench Coat Man assumes it's merely fiction, Dick is determined to find the toothbrush for selfish reasons. When they eventually find it, it turns out the mastermind was Sergeant ScritchyScratch all along, whom promised Dick 20 bucks for bringing it to him. Dick, however, demands 40, but ScritchyScratch disregards this, revealing he plans on decimating their entire planet now that the toothbrush is his. Before long Garon, Guardian of the Mayan Temple shows up with the Giant Rat, but Garon is quickly snatched by a passing airplane. When The Giant Rat confronts Cat Police (knocking a car into the wall to demonstrate he means business), ScritchyScratch merely reveals he's been looking for the Noah's Ark Toothbrush for centuries before transforming into a large skeleton monster, claiming it is their true power. Now incredibly mighty, ScritchyScratch taunts the Giant Rat, boasting about having destroyed 2000 galaxies, and this one being next. Garon reappears to fight him, but is quickly defeated. ScritchyScratch laughs maniacally before The Giant Rat, once again, flushes the toothbrush down the toilet, calling it "Mount Doom". It is unknown what happened to ScritchyScratch after this, but he presumably lost his powers. Trivia * During the Jerma Green Screen Movie Night, ScritchyScratch's forces blowing up the Earth in Rat Movie ''was a recurring punchline which Jerma found to be comically cheap. After allegedly 8+ uses of this little excerpt, Jerma issued a spoiler warning as he had done for ''Avengers: Infinity Wars in earlier clips, indicating that he considers the reveal of ScritchyScratch's true colours to be as emotionally impactful as the fateful Thanos snap. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rat Movie Category:Shitty Characters Category:Villains Category:Kitty Characters Category:Police Category:Pure Evil